


Puppy Love

by Karfraegh18



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-30
Updated: 2010-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karfraegh18/pseuds/Karfraegh18
Summary: A new puppy and Jensen's shoes....





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

“Guys, I understand you have a new addition to your family”

 

“Yeah, Deefur” Jared sat up straight in the chair, leaning forward his face split with a grin, filming season five, whatever... his dogs were where it was at.

 

“Deefur?”

 

”Deefur dog,” Jensen laughed, casting an amused look at Jared, “all his idea”

 

The interviewer smiled, “is he another rescue dog Jared?”

 

“Yeah, he is, but when we got him he was like only ten weeks, so kinda brand new.”

 

“So you got all the new puppy stuff to deal with?” she asked nodding as if she had been there, done that.

 

Jensen smirked at the question and all Jared could do was blush, dropping his head and mumbling something that sounded suspiciously like my baby.

 

“Yeah,” Jensen inserted, seeing Jared had gone all spaced out and spazzy on him, “it’s not been easy”

 

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

 

Two weeks earlier

 

“Deefur” Jared called, twisting and falling over Harley and Sadie who were like shadows since Deefur had arrived. Jared wanted to have the patience to stop and reassure his dogs but at last sight Deefur had disappeared into Jensen’s closet where he kept his Italian shoes and that was not a good thing. It seemed the puppy had a sixth sense for all things Jensen; his jacket (the expensive one), his script (the pencil marked final one for tomorrow’s shoot), his watch (the one that Jared had bought him) and his ankles (shapely and now puppy bitten).

 

Thanking the heavens that he had caught Deefur in time he scooped the licky bitey bundle of black fur out of Jensen’s expensive loafers and held him up to look him in the eye.

 

“No Deefur, bad dog” he admonished sternly, his heart twisting slightly at the button nose and the cute little –

 

“Jared” Jensen’s voice floated down the corridor and Jared looked at Deefur, looked at the small deposit said dog had made into Jensen’s loafer, and decided discretion was the best part of valour, scooting quickly out of the bedroom and sliding to a stop by the kitchen door, his socked feet taking him a few extra inches towards his lover…

 

Jensen took it all in. Mopey Sadie, mopey Harley, dopey Deefur being held in a strong grip and Jared looking guilty.

 

“What did he do?” Jensen asked patiently, knowing instinctively it was something to do with him.

 

”Nothing” Jared defended the new puppy bravely, turning him so Jensen could get full on puppy eyes from them both. Jensen just sighed.

 

“Just tell me,” he said softly, reaching out and pulling Deefur into a puppy hug, sharp little teeth nipping at his skin.

 

“He may, or may not, have been in your closet” Jared started innocently enough, and then Jensen just looked at him, his hazel green eyes sober and serious, a small smirk on his lips.

 

“Heusedyourloaferasatoilet,” Jared slipped out as quick as he could, he couldn’t keep secrets to save his life. Jensen simply nodded, well versed, as he was, in Jared speak, and Jared held out his hand to pull back Deefur, aware the puppy was in trouble. Jensen simply shook his head, curling his lip in concern as Deefur yipped excitedly, holding the wriggling bundle up and away from his button down, a lesson he learnt yesterday when Deefur got over excited and piddled all over him.

 

“Shoes,” Jensen commanded, this was after all Jared’s dog, not his, it was, therefore, Jared’s responsibility to clean up after him.

 

“Jenssseeen,” was that Jared all whiny and kinda pathetic?

 

“Shoes Jared, and then I might forgive him.”

 

Jared looked from Jensen to Deefur and back again, mumbled something low in his throat and grabbed sacks, cleaning spray and a cloth; he couldn’t wait till Deefur was housetrained.

 

He picked and he wiped and he sealed the sack, wondering what in hell they put in puppy food and finally stood at the sink washing his hands with antiseptic hand wash, his normal sunny disposition restored as he tidied away the puppy supplies. Jensen would learn to love Deefur, Jared was convinced of that, it would just take time, he thought as he wandered into the sitting room, Jensen would love Deefur and Deefur would…

 

Smiling Jared stopped at the door.

 

His boyfriend stretched out on the sofa, legs dangling and snoring softly, and Deefur, curled in the tiniest of balls, a blanket between his paws, on Jensen’s chest, huffing in his sleep. Jensen’s hand was protectively supporting the tiny puppy, long fingers buried in soft fur. Carefully Jared picked his way over Harley and Sadie, stopping to fuss them, and finished by the sofa, crouching down beside Jensen.

 

He leaned over, dropping a gentle kiss on Jensen’s forehead, and another on Deefur’s head.

 

Jensen murmured, the puppy snuffled.

 

Jared was wrong, these two didn’t need to learn to love each other, they already did.


End file.
